Wilhelm Johann Bischoff
'Wilhelm Johann Bischoff '(Born: 28 February 1190 CE, Akhen, North Nyrian Confederation) is a Lygian physicist renowned for his significant contributions on Project Greyhound, the development of Quantum Vacuum technology, the Sidereal Positioning System and hypercomputing. He is famed for his journey on the ASV ''Mahtiid ''in 1241 and his involvement with the critical missions of Julhaj Teikeerus. Early Life Bischoff was born on the 28th of February, 1190 CE, in Akhen, the capital of the North Nyrian Confederation, to a relatively wealthy family. His father, Johann Bischoff, was a chemistry teacher and his mother, Lea Storl, a customs official of the Akhen customs office. Early on, he experienced some of the best early education, including in music. This was cut short, however, by the Kanirosian Empire's declaration of war against the North Nyrian Confederation on the 5th of February, 1194, just a little over three weeks before his fourth birthday. As Akhen was close to the front lines of the war and under constant air raids, the Bischoff family quickly decided to evacuate. The Vosslandic navy, standing by the Nyrians, offered safe journey to Rialuath, so they took up the offer and arrived in the vosslandic capital Anheim on the 22nd. Initially, the Bischoff family hoped to be able to wait out the war and return once the truce was signed, but that hope vanished when Vossland was forced to sign a seperate peace treaty in August of the same year. As Kaniros appeared bent on fully destroying the Nyrian nation and Vossland's betrayal was a harsh sting to the refugee morale, Bischoff's parents abandoned hope of returning to Akhen and decided to join the already large Nyrian diaspora of the An-Xileel Empire. The An-Xileel had already prepared for a large influx of Nyrian refugees as the nation proved to be a valued destination of many emigrating people. Arriving at the city of Hythe in early September of the same year, the family was openly welcomed and quickly integrated itself. Bischoff's education resumed and his interest in music spiked enormously; in particular, he became obsessed with a melody he may have heard during his journey, repeatedly trying to replicate it on a piano and even make alterations of it. Oddities in his behaviour, espescially his constant obsession with certain things such as the previously mentioned melody, led to his diagnosis with Aspergers syndrome at the age of seven. While the condition did not impact his education much - as a matter of fact, he excelled at topics such as physics far beyond his peers - it did impact his social development and left him friendless for most of his primary education. His social situation became better with advancing age, although he still finds society as a whole overwhelming and thus distances himself from it most of the time. By the age of 10, he and his family were fully naturalised citizens of the An-Xileel Empire and he had entered secondary education, and by the age of 18 he graduated with excellence. Research University of Hythe Bischoff enrolled at the University of Hythe, the region's most prominent university, shortly after graduating from secondary school and took up a major in Theoretical Physics and Chemistry. His undergraduate study was heavily influenced by the, at the time, large research into the concept of Faster Than Light, triggered by advances in aerospace science alongside the spreading notion of interstellar colonization in the political scene. Strong influences in his learning were Doctor Jia Daoxiong, Doctor Gale Whitechapel and Doctor Ervin Turani, some of the most famous figures in that scene. His studying went very well, with him constantly achieving top grades. Bischoff's avoidance of social interaction lessened during this period and he actively pursued learning of matters not actively dealt with by his current semesters, thus leading to advanced knowledge about biology and informatics. As his study progressed, he became gradually more obsessed with the idea of Faster Than Light. Formerly declared as an impossibility, work done by researchers in the past decades began questioning that. Once Bischoff appraoched his masters degree, he began speculating on the topic of his doctoral thesis, which he quickly decided to be on FTL travel. The concept of FTL travel was, at that time, still heavily debated. Both sides in the discussion were polarized, and thus Bischoff's PhD confirmation lecture initially caused doubt amongst the University's faculty members; however, at that time preparations for one of the most important experiments of recent decades were taking place in Ahkriim, hosted by the city's famous Ahkriim Institute of Technology. Daoxiong, Whitechapel, Turani and many other professionals in the field of Theoretical Physics were invited to observe it. It's goal was directly related to the question of FTL, specifically providing new and extraordinarily accurate measurements of universal values such as the cosmological constant; this was important to refine the scientific view on the universe and thus provide evidence for one of the two leading theories attempting to describe the universe as a whole. Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:The Ka'lu'umil Category:Scientists Category:Lygians Category:Animus Characters Category:Mahtiid Characters